Hako naka Haka
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Qué harían dos personas encerradas en una caja? Tratar de escapar, ¿no? Pero entonces, ¿qué harían dos nakama que poseían sentimientos de gran atracción por el otro en un espacio tan reducido? El escaso espacio les debería impedir actuar al respecto pero la mínima distancia no hacía más que aumentar dichas sensaciones. Si su mirada no fuera tan intensa y su vestuario tan abierto.


**Hako naka Haka**

Prácticamente no sería ninguna exageración el decir que había llegado a dormir en cualquier lugar, y de cualquier manera, pero cuando se encontró en esta situación de seguro que se replanteó seriamente lo equivocado que resultaba pensar de esa manera.

Resultaba de lo más curioso que le hubiera despertado un sonido tan delicado y casi inaudible por la manera en que se daba. Pero incluso desde el otro mundo sería capaz de reconocer… ¡la risa de Robin!

―¿Qué tiene tanta…― algo no iba bien, todo lo contrario, todo iba rematadamente mal, o se encaminaba a ello―… gracia?

―Abre el ojo y lo verás― Robin solía hablar con unos reconocibles tonos de voz por lo que cuando escuchabas ese sumamente malicioso por su parte…―, Zoro.

No necesitaba abrirlos para notar, prácticamente, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y como lo hacía, puesto que su postura y la manera en que escuchaba la voz de Robin, y la suya propia, le ofrecían grandes indicaciones al respecto. Tenía que ser una maldita broma sin ningún tipo de gracia.

Zoro abrió su ojo derecho… y la vio; y también vio el lugar en el que se encontraban ¡ellos dos a solas! Y gracias por ello puesto que no había espacio para nadie más. Bueno, tal vez Chopper pero sería un grave peligro de adoptar cualquier forma que no fuera su brain point ya que se quedarían sin el nulo espacio existente. Lo curioso del lugar era que tuviera algún tipo de iluminación aunque parecía ser que surgiera de las mismas paredes que los rodeaban por todas partes. Seis partes para ser más exactos.

―¿Un cubo?

Claro que ver algo más allá de Robin resultaba de lo más complicado puesto que dicho cubo en el que se encontraban solamente les permitía estar sentados, y con las piernas encogidas. Lo cual había que indicar que se encontraban, ambos, entre las piernas del otro, aunque eran las de Zoro las que se encontraban por fuera, dejando a Robin entre las piernas de su nakama y colocando las suyas por encima de las de Zoro. Digamos que se encontraban en una postura, como mínimo, comprometida.

―Una caja para ser más precisos― le puntualizó Robin―. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de que apareciéramos aquí dentro, Zoro?

A pesar de todo su entrenamiento mental, para no dejarse llevar por ningún tipo de reacción y poder controlarse en cualquier situación o circunstancia, de seguro que nunca se había imaginado tener que prepararse para algo como esto. Y Robin no estaba poniendo nada de su parte para mejorar la situación ya que, daría ambas manos, parecía estar disfrutando con todo esto. Eso o sus labios se le habían quedado paralizados en una sentida sonrisa.

―Nos atacaron una coalición de kaizoku. Tres barcos, ¿no?

―Eso mismo. Tres barcos, ochocientos kaizoku. Parecía ser una tarde agradable e interesante aunque fue tornándose decepcionante para algunos de nosotros― dijo dedicándole una mirada incisiva―. Supongo que si no hay nivel suficiente en tu rival eso es lo que sucede.

―Pero caímos en una trampa al final― Zoro recordaba el final de la batalla y, de improviso, una cegadora luz blanca―. Había alguien más.

―Resultaron ser ochocientos y un kaizoku para ser totalmente exactos― le confirmó Robin echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose contra una de las paredes ofreciéndole una buena panorámica de su torso o, dicho de otro modo, del profundo escote que mostraba sin temor sus pechos―. Uno con akuma no mi.

Cierto, no había otra explicación razonable para explicar este escenario en el que se encontraban. O si lo hubiera resultaba mucho más fantástico que la simple existencia de las akuma no mi.

―Resulta una prisión de lo más curiosa, y ese el motivo por el que no tengo conmigo mis katana― dijo Zoro imitando a Robin y reclinándose contra la pared a su espalda―. Claro que eso podría significar que con ellas habría sido posible liberarse.

Con cierta precaución, pero sin temor, Zoro apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos en las paredes a su derecha e izquierda y empezó a hacer fuerza para tratar de echarlas abajo. Realizó un esfuerzo considerable pero, a pesar de ello, y de la monstruosa fuerza que poseía, fue completamente incapaz de echar abajo las paredes o, siquiera, moverlas lo más mínimo.

―Me recuerda a cuando intenté cortar las paredes del pasadizo submarino que salía de la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby― dijo Zoro más para sí mismo que conversando con Robin.

―¿Trataste de cortar un pasadizo submarino?― le preguntó con una curiosidad de lo más personal.

―Es que se estaba llenando de agua y…― finalmente, y gracias al rostro despreocupado de Robin, entendió la controversia de sus acciones―, vale, lo entiendo. Pero dudo mucho que nos encontremos bajo el agua y que sea la presión de esta la que nos impide poder salir de aquí dentro.

―Tampoco creo que estemos bajo el agua pero si esta prisión es debida a la habilidad de una akuma no mi, es bastante probable que solamente pueda ser manipulable con dicha habilidad.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

―¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces? Quedarnos sin hacer nada esperando a que nos rescaten sería una apuesta arriesgada ya que los demás seguramente se encuentran en esta misma solución― le recordó Zoro, por mucho que dudaba que fuera necesario el tener que recordarle algo a Robin―. Habría que pensar en hacer algo.

La intensa mirada de Robin se encontraba clavada fija en los ojos de Zoro.

―Sí, algo habría que hacer.

No se le podría culpar si pensase que Robin estaba hablando de otra cosa porque el tono de su voz así lo podía hacer indicar. Claro que siempre resultaba complicado entender sus manierismos por mucho que ya llevasen su tiempo juntos… como nakama.

―¿Has pensado en algo?― le preguntó Zoro ignorando esas otras posibilidades, a pesar de tener ante él a una recostada Robin.

―Sí, he tenido algún que otro pensamiento útil pero aún no sé cómo podríamos salir de aquí dentro― admitió con total sinceridad.

―¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que has tenido algún pensamiento útil si no nos sirven para poder salir de esta caja?― se quejó Zoro no entendiendo, por mucho que lo intentase, la línea de pensamientos que movía a esta onna.

Robin se inclinó hacia delante alargando los brazos para agarrar a Zoro por la pechera de su abrigo obligándole a también inclinarse hacia delante para quedar ambos apenas separados por la distancia existente de espacio personal, por muy absurdo que ese pensamiento pudiera parecer en esta situación.

―Por eliminación, Zoro. Pensamiento tras pensamiento son ideas descartables en el intento por salir de aquí y eso siempre resulta útil aunque se siga encerrado. Además de que, sí que es cierto, también he tenido otro tipo de pensamientos pero, claro está― un par de brazos _fleur_ brotaron a la altura de los hombros de Robin y se apoyaron en el pecho desnudo expuesto de Zoro acariciándolo con lentitud recreándose en dicho contacto. Otro par de brazos _fleur_ surgió junto a los anteriores y llevaron sus manos al cabello de Zoro pasando los dedos por él disfrutando de la sensación tan suave y agradable que le provocaba―, no puedes culparme por ello porque resultas de lo más atractivo, Zoro, y atrayente.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, y que podría haber dado pie a este momento, Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que le había confesado Robin. ¿Qué decir en una situación como esta?

―¿Nani?

―Atrayente, Zoro― repitió Robin con voz cuidada humedeciéndose los labios con lentos movimientos que aumentaban el efecto sensual de dicha acción―. Seductor, encantador, interesante, agradable, simpático, sugestivo, gracioso, hechicero… fascinante, maravilloso, tentador, sugerente, seductor, cazador… atractivo… atrayente… lindo… amable, cordial, cariñoso, complaciente, sociable… llamativo… asombroso, sorprendente, extraordinario, estupendo, inusitado, inesperado, raro… embaucador, cautivador… provocativo, incitante, inspirador…― cada nueva palabra parecía acercarla aún más a Zoro, sus labios parecían buscar a los suyos pero conteniéndose, buscando el momento, la posición, el lugar. Todo esto no hacía más que aumentar la excitación y el deseo de ambos―; ¡Zoro!

Todo distancia fue eliminada cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez y, a pesar de que era la primera vez, fue como si se encontrasen en un lugar seguro, conocido y donde no debían temer nada. Robin usaba todos sus brazos para acercarse a Zoro y este se las arreglaba con su par de manos que la levantaron lo suficiente para que, entre ambas acciones, Robin acabase sentada en el regazo de su nakama. Una vez situada en donde quería estar, Robin le apartó el abrigo bajándoselo por la espalda, algo sencillo al encontrarse abierto por delante y esta acción también fue recíproca por parte de Zoro haciendo lo propio con el chaleco de cuero aunque, con el ímpetu del movimiento, a punto estuvo de romperle la cremallera en lugar de bajársela al abrirle a la fuerza el chaleco.

Ambos se encontraban con el torso al descubierto y ninguno de los dos dejaba ver si su parcial desnudez, o la que tenían ante ellos, resultaba más vergonzosa de ser presenciada. En realidad se resumía si la desnudez de Robin podía resultar molesta tanto para ella, al estar siendo observada medio desnuda por Zoro, como por este al estar viendo para la parcial desnudez de Robin ya que, por los manierismos de la sociedad, resultaba ser tabú la desnudez femenina mientras que la masculina, por lo menos en lo que atañe a la parte superior, resultaba ser visto de lo más normal.

Robin se sorprendió encontrándose nerviosa pero eso era algo absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse nerviosa, incluso tímida, por esta situación? Sí, es cierto que se encontraba medio desnuda delante de alguien pero se trataba de Zoro y… ¡por supuesto! Era porque se trataba de Zoro y su nerviosismo no se debía, en gran parte, por su estado semidesnudo sino porque, por muy increíble que pudiera parecer, temía que no pudiera ser encontrada atractiva por él… ¡por Zoro! Y era una sensación aceptable por el tiempo que siguió desde que su torso había sido descubierto y el silencio que se inició a continuación.

A pesar de conocer al detalle el torso de Zoro, puesto que este había sido expuesto durante mucho tiempo sin ningún tipo de pudor por su parte tanto debido a su entrenamiento como, ahora, por culpa de su elección de vestuario, Robin no apartaba la vista de aquella enorme cicatriz que lo cruzaba dudando en alzar la vista temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse en los ojos de su nakama. ¡Temor! Había pensado que luego de haber sido rescatada en Enies Lobby ya no sentiría temor pero no tardó mucho en descubrirse equivocada cuando la vida de Zoro había estado a punto de ser sesgada por Kizaru en Sabaody. ¡Y ahora temía lo que pudiera mostrarle la mirada de Zoro! A pesar de ello Robin empezó a subir su mirada para sentir los dedos de Zoro, pulgar e índice, apoyarse bajo su mentón para ayudarla a alzar la vista hasta que sus miradas terminaron por encontrarse.

Robin sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos resplandecían humedecidos por lo que podía ver en aquellos intensos ojos que la atravesaban desmenuzándola hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Pudo leerla con suma facilidad y fue culpa suya por haber bajado sus defensas en su afán por saber lo que pensaba Zoro. Siempre había tratado de mantener una imagen de calma y seguridad, solamente rota en contadas ocasiones y de una obvia gravedad, o vergüenza, pero ahora se trataba de algo completamente diferente a lo visto anteriormente.

Zoro le pasó el índice por el cabello de Robin sacándole de su melena un mechón de cabello que cayó por delante, en un lateral de su rostro, para luego imitar la misma acción en el lado opuesto para terminar por enmarcar el expectante rostro de Robin entre esos dos mechones. De la misma manera en que se lo capturó con ambas manos para mantenerla allí firme mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Robin podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración iba acelerándose, y eso que aún aquellos labios no la habían rozado siquiera.

El beso fue todo lo que se había podido imaginar y mucho más. Era intenso, dominante pero sin violencia, aunque con un deje de agresividad innata proveniente de alguien como resultaba ser Zoro. Sus manos abandonaron el rostro de Robin para bajar hasta sus hombros mientras las manos de ella se apoyaban contra el pecho del kengou pudiendo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y como rugían los latidos de su ardiente corazón. La intensidad del beso aumentó con la participación de sus lenguas en batalla por imponerse entre ellas. Una lucha con una ganadora de antemano puesto que la lengua de Robin siempre podía recibir la ayuda de otras lenguas _fleur_ a pesar del poco espacio que tenían. Cuando Zoro dejó los labios de Robin para besarle el cuello podría haber llegado a pensar que había ganado, y tal vez hubiera ganado esa batalla, pero la guerra seguía su curso y el gemido de sorpresa que emitió Robin, cuando una de aquellas manos afianzó el agarre de uno de sus pechos, dejaba bien claro que esto apenas había empezado. Y si bien sabía lo bien que se movía aquella boca, aquellos labios y lengua, gracias a los besos compartidos, le resultaba inútil para sopesar lo que podría ofrecerle con sus pechos. Sus gemidos fueron prueba suficiente de que sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, y lo que le gustaba que le hicieran a ella. El gemido brotó entre sus dientes apretados de manera que siseó cual sierpe cuando sintió el ligero, pero intenso, mordisco en su pezón. Ahora lo necesitaba en el otro y en todos los que le pusiera al alcance de su boca.

El cuerpo de Robin se arqueó hacia atrás ofreciéndose a Zoro de manera invitadora para que le pudiera dar más de aquellas intensas sensaciones con el resto de su cuerpo. Sus manos la acariciaban antes de que dicho camino lo recorriera la boca de su nakama, húmedos besos y el ardiente rastro que dejaba con su lengua. A pesar del poco espacio que tenían, Robin se echó en el suelo mientras sus piernas se apoyaban sobre los hombros de Zoro acercándole a esa instruida boca el ardiente pero húmedo sexo oculto bajo la fina tela de su culotte. Desde su sitio en el suelo tenía una perfecta visión del rostro de Zoro entre sus piernas de manera que podía disfrutar de las sensaciones que aquellos besos le provocaban mientras le veía dárselos recorriendo sus ardientes muslos mientras sus dedos acariciaban su sexo por encima de la tela que lo ocultaba.

¿Cuánto quería sentirle tocándola directamente en su sexo? No había palabras para ello pero, al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que, si bien resultaba obvio que Zoro estaba disfrutando ofreciéndole estas sensaciones a Robin, ¿no sería igualmente justo que ella también le ofreciera directamente este tipo de sensaciones? No obstante el tener ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado a su disposición la había calentado muchas noches desde que lo vio en la cubierta del Merry aquella noche en la partida de Whisky Peak. Muchísimas noches durante estos dos años separados.

―También quiero probar tu sabor, Zoro― y no eran solamente semejantes palabras dichas por Robin sino la intensa mirada con que las dijo lo que hizo que Zoro anhelase una buena biiru bien fresquita.

Los besos de Robin, marcados por su húmeda lengua, iban dejando tras ellos amorosas marcas de sus mordiscos bajando desde sus labios, haciendo el mismo recorrido que Zoro había hecho por su cuerpo. Su lengua se enroscaba en sus pezones erectos, chupándoselos, mordiéndoselos sin piedad. ¡Excitándole! Y lo hacía tan bien que, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que realizó Zoro durante todos estos años, le fue imposible aguantar por más tiempo para evitar que el deseo llenase su sexo provocándole tamaña erección completamente notable para Robin, puesto que, prácticamente, podía decirse que se había sentado encima de ella.

Zoro no siseaba entre dientes, como había hecho Robin, sino que, en su lugar, parecía el contenido rugido de una bestia salvaje que estaba deseando ser libre de las cadenas auto impuestas por el propio Zoro para mantenerse bajo control. Robin tenía otras ideas porque deseaba dejar a esa bestia campar a sus anchas y averiguar de lo que era capaz en libertad. Su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo.

―Creía que no tenías tus katana, Zoro― le dijo con tono insinuante mientras restregaba su mojada entrepierna contra la palpitante erección de su nakama.

¿Le apetecía jugar un poco? Vale, se trataba de Robin, por supuesto que le encantaba jugar, pues siempre lograba llevar el mando del juego. Pero ahora Zoro le iba a demostrar cómo era encontrarse en el extremo opuesto.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Robin― le aseguró Zoro con voz ronca y fogosa―. Recuerdo muy bien que no te gusta que te apunten con algo tan peligroso― la media sonrisa que portaba Zoro era el perfecto complemento a sus palabras.

Robin le devolvió la sonrisa, luego de no poder evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante el hecho de que Zoro le diera semejante réplica y que, para dársela, hubiera usado sus mismas palabras… ¡de su primer encuentro hace más de dos años atrás!

―No te preocupes por mí, Zoro― le habló con voz controlada y lentamente, para igualar la lentitud de su movimiento al restregarse contra su erección―. I love thrills!

Iba a ser su perdición, de eso Zoro no tenía ninguna duda, pero, más cercano en el tiempo, iba a ser la causante de que se viniera en sus pantalones como si fuera un mocoso teniendo su primera erección y eyaculación. No iba a permitirlo, y eso era algo que ambos sabían porque si se iba a venir lo haría llevándosela a Robin consigo, y haciéndolo mientras se encontrase _envainado_ en el lubricado y compacto sexo de Robin.

A pesar del poco espacio a su disposición Zoro logró volver las tornas tumbando a Robin y quedándose él sobre ella haciéndole sombra, de haberlas. ¿Fue una sorpresa el encontrarse libre de su abrigo? No, porque Robin sabía muy bien lo que quería, lo que ambos querían, y nada mejor que eliminar algunos pasos mientras disfrutaba de otros más interesantes aunque el ir desnudando a Zoro seguía siendo uno bien deseable. Pero ya se disponía Zoro a desabrocharse el pantalón, y bajarse la cremallera, cuando, uno diría que incomprensiblemente, se detuvo con un gesto de confusión.

―¿Has notado eso?― le preguntó mientras su mirada parecía recorrer todo el interior de la caja con la excepción de Robin.

―_Eso_― le aseguró presionando su sexo contra aquella erección― y esto también.

Era por situaciones como esta que había dedicado tanto tiempo al autocontrol de sí mismo pues dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y deseos, podía llegar a nublarle el, poco, juicio que poseía no dejándole pensar en lo que era importante.

―Fue como si algo se moviera, la pared a tu espalda― añadió antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo de su parte para divertirse a su costa.

―Estoy segura de que podríamos mover todo esto mucho más si continuásemos lo que estábamos haciendo, Zoro.

Y tenía que usar su nombre en semejante frase, ¿verdad? Sí, su perdición.

―Los demás podrían encontrarse en nuestra misma situación― le recordó Zoro aunque solamente logró que le ofreciese una maliciosa sonrisa _made in Nico Robin_.

―¿En "nuestra misma situación" o posición? Es poco probable que alguno esté en "nuestra misma situación" a no ser que Nami esté encerrada junto a… él y, aún de estarlo, tendría que lograr dirigir su atención a ella― Robin le dedicó una mirada capaz de derretir el acero― pero si yo he podido lograrlo… Mis sospechas acerca de esta caja, de esta prisión, me sugieren que es ligeramente probable que pudiera estar regida por el dicho "más vale maña que fuerza" viendo que esta última no resulta muy útil.

Jamás lograría llegar a entenderla ni lo más mínimo, y no solamente porque fuera Robin, sino porque era una onna y estas, lo quisieras o no, resultaban del todo incomprensibles. En el caso de Robin sería mejor decir que era enigmática y oscura. Sí, lo de oscura le iba como anillo al dedo… ¿anillo?

_¿De dónde ha salido pensamiento más inútil?_

―¿Crees poder sacarnos de aquí? Si es así es mejor salir cuanto antes para reunir a los demás y tener nuestra venganza con el baka que nos ha encerrado aquí dentro.

―Bueno, por la parte de encerrarnos juntos yo no diría que resultase ser algo por lo que debería vengarme puesto que estoy muy contenta con el resultado― y una sincera sonrisa desarmó a Zoro, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba sin una sola katana encima―; y sobre lo de poder sacarnos de aquí está por verse. Las paredes completamente lisas impiden el poder agarrarlas de alguna manera claro que algunas personas tenemos nuestras maneras― dijo sacando un par de brazos _fleur_ en la pared a la espalda de Zoro y unos cuatro más desde la pared de enfrente, tras la propia Robin―. Lo único que falta es… un tirón.

Dicho y hecho. Claro que, ¿lo tendría igualmente planeado?, la pared detrás de Zoro le golpeó echándolo hacia delante para terminar con la cara entre los pechos de Robin. Sí, probablemente había estado bien preparado.

―Oops, ¿gomen, Zoro?― le propuso con una media sonrisa.

―Si no fuera obvio que te estás divirtiendo con esto podría disculp-…

El intento por parte de Zoro para erguirse nuevamente fue anulado por Robin al volver dar un nuevo tirón a la pared devolviendo al rostro de su nakama de regreso sobre sus pechos.

―Me parece haber visto algo ahí fuera― dijo Robin entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de superar la luminosidad exterior.

Un enorme ojo castaño llenó el exterior de la caja sacándole a Robin un grito ahogado… a no ser que dicho grito hubiera sido causado por Zoro al morderle uno de sus pechos y deslizarlo entre sus dientes hasta atraparle el pezón el cual se dedicó a mordisquear y succionar.

―Yo diría… que ahí dentro se necesita… algo de privacidad― sugirió antes de ver como la pared de la caja regresaba a su lugar de origen―. Esto deja claro que… el poder que nos encerró en la caja… es capaz de afectarnos de manera… indirecta si contamos que en su interior apenas debemos medir… unos quince centímetros― dijo Robin _fleur_ observando la caja en la que se encontraba junto a Zoro―. Y no ha sido muy… complicado encontrar al resto― añadió viendo para las cuatro cajas restantes que se encontraban al lado de la suya. ¿Cuatro cajas?―. Si nosotros estamos… en una y solamente quedan… cuatro cajas más, es bastante probable que… en una de ellas solamente se encuentre una sola… persona,… animal o… hentai.

Lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar al kaizoku culpable de haberlos encerrado y _sugerirle_ que liberase a sus nakama, y luego verían lo que hacer con la ingente cantidad de cajas restantes que llenaban las estanterías de la sala. Claro que pronto se percató de que no le sería muy sencillo el lograrlo, y no porque pensase que no fuera capaz de imponerse a ese kaizoku, por mucho que antes la hubiera logrado atrapar, eso es lo que sucede cuando no se tiene toda la información necesaria en primer lugar, sino porque su cuerpo, por muy cuerpo _fleur_ que se tratase, seguía reaccionando a lo que Zoro le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo original. Y le estaba dedicando toda su atención.

―Soy la persona más rica de todo el mundo. Con la cantidad de kaizoku que tengo encerrados la suma de berries por sus cabezas me permitiría comprar incluso un reino para mí solo― era posible que hubiera que tachar lo de kaizoku y poner en su lugar cazador de recompensas―. Claro que también podría lograr un título mayor que el de rey, ¿verdad? Seguro que la Marina, el Sekai Seifu e incluso el Gorusei estarían de acuerdo en ofrecerme un buen trato por todas estas cabezas…

El que rompiera en estridentes carcajadas solamente lograba bajarle su nivel de inteligencia en opinión de Robin puesto que alguien quien solamente se basa en el poder de su habilidad no será capaz de alcanzar sus aspiraciones.

―Claro que yo… no puedo presentarme en este… estado― se dijo con voz fogosa entre jadeos―. Lo mejor será… esperar hasta alcanzar… el clímax.

Lo que no quería decir que tuviera que quedarse sin hacer nada puesto que lo único que la cohibía era para mostrarse directamente y como su habilidad le permitía actuar desde las sombras…

―No creo que sea soñar mucho el ser nombrado Tenryuubito porque…

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que sucedía un par de cadenas le rodearon mientras que unas esposas lo maniataron, obligándole a alzar las manos para sujetárselas dejándole con los dorsos de sus manos juntos. Todo ello alzándolo del suelo para dejarlo colgado cual piñata preparada para ser apaleada.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate, cobarde de…!

―No ver,… no escuchar y…― las palabras de Robin fueron acompañadas por unas vendas que lo cegaron momentáneamente y cera de una vela para cubrirle los oídos―, ¡no hablar!― una mordaza, que había encontrado por ahí, cubrió la boca del presunto cazarrecompensas dejándolo completamente aislado.

Robin sentía todo su cuerpo arder entre convulsiones reaccionando a lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la caja, de lo que Zoro estaba provocándole en su interior, de la caja y de la propia Robin. Sus jadeos fueron acelerándose al ritmo que lo hacían los embates que recibía su sexo de parte de Zoro. Esas manos acariciaban y magreaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Robin. Sus pechos, su cuello, hombro y brazos, sus muslos, el resto de sus piernas… le arrancó un gemido cuando le acarició un pie chupándole el pulgar. No podía resistirlo durante más tiempo de manera que Robin, antes de poder realizar un pensamiento coherente sobre cómo sería su relación futura luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, alcanzó su clímax y sus piernas no pudieron soportarla durante más tiempo de ahí que se deslizase contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Intensidad tenía un nuevo nombre.

Fueron necesarios varios minutos para que Robin pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente para ir a refrescarse antes de encarar al cazador de recompensas y obligarle a que liberase a sus nakama.

―Espera por mí, Zoro― le dijo dándole un beso aunque centrándose únicamente en su labio inferior de manera que lo atrapó entre sus labios y se lo succionó ligeramente antes de aumentar la intensidad hasta que le dejó el labio algo adormecido―. Volveré.

Y con esto Robin se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos dejando atrás a Zoro sin habla, tanto por lo que habían hecho como porque le dejó el labio completamente insensible. Claro que también le dejó una información interesante pues ahora sabía que Robin podía intercambiarse con su cuerpo _fleur_ de la manera en que lo hacía Moria con su doppelgänger.

_Para cuando recupere el control de mi labio deberemos tener una conversación sobre lo sucedido, su significado y lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro. Si no fuera porque nunca hago algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme luego diría que podríamos haberlo pensado mejor antes de haberlo hecho. ¡Maldita caja!_

―――――

A pesar de tener las articulaciones completamente dislocadas, hombros salidos, y no en ese sentido, codos invertidos y muñecas retorcidas, Juubako, y el nombre iba en serio, fue sacando a los Mugiwara de sus cajas antes de que Robin empezase a trastear con las articulaciones restantes.

La primera sorpresa vino ya desde la primera caja _abierta_ de donde salieron Luffy y Nami, prácticamente desnudos y en una actitud de lo más íntima y personal que obligó a la akage a cubrirse tras su senchou mientras se ponía su ropa. Y con un puñetazo en la cabeza le dejaba claro que Luffy tenía que subirse los pantalones también.

―Esto no es lo que parece― trató de arreglar Nami la situación.

―¿No lo es?― estaba claro que Luffy no se enteraba de lo que sucedía pero una mirada asesina por parte de Nami le hizo reconsiderarlo rápidamente―. No, por supuesto que no lo es― y seguía mintiendo igual de mal como siempre.

―¿No era que querías comer? Pues métete algo en la boca y cierra el pico de una vez― claro que solamente fue decirle esto para que Luffy se la quedara mirando tan fijamente que algo debió recordar Nami que su rostro se encendió de tal manera que podía confundirse con el color akage de su cabello―. ¡Urusei, baka!

Estaba claro que Nami también había sido capaz de imponerse a los simples pensamientos de meshi y convertirse en el próximo Kaizoku-ou de la misma manera que Robin lo logró con los pensamientos de Zoro acerca de katana, fuerza, entrenamiento y dormir aunque, viéndolo con cierta perspectiva, usó una _katana_, hubo cierta fuerza, un buen entrenamiento para ser la primera vez y, ¿estaría durmiendo ahora mismo?

―¡No tiene gracia, Robin!― le gritó Nami de viva voz señalándola de manera acusadora.

―Gomen, pero estaba pensando en otros asuntos― por la cara de Nami no se lo creía ni lo más mínimo pero viendo como volvió a retorcerle el hombro dislocado al baka que los había encerrado sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, hasta otro momento donde ella tuviera una buena mano, y cartas bajo la manga―. Libera al resto de mis nakama.

―¡YA LO HAGO, YA LO HAGO!― le aseguró de manera completamente creíble, y dolorosa―. ¡No hace falta que me hagas nada más!

De la siguiente caja salieron Sanji y Franky y a la primera que el rubio se percató de quien era el tipo con los brazos retorcidos lo pateó un buen rato hasta que el olor se le hubiera pegado a patadas. Y lo de olor iba en serio, de mal olor, porque tanto Sanji como Franky, y ahora Juubako, apestaban.

―Estás exagerando― le dijo Franky solamente para ganarse una airada mirada por parte de su nakama―. Tampoco es para tanto.

―¡Eso es porque es tuyo, pedazo de guarro!― de seguir así volvería a prenderse fuego por completo―. ¿A quién más se le podría ocurrir el echarse una asquerosa flatulencia en el interior de una caja cerrada?

―Ya te dije que no era eso sino que había intentado usar mi Coup de Poo pero luego de la batalla ya no me quedaban fuerzas y por eso salió tan debilitado― le volvió a explicar por enésima vez.

―¡Y a gracias por ello! De lo contrario habría muerto ahogado en semejante peste― continuó Sanji recriminándoselo hasta que se percató de la presencia de Nami y Robin lo que le hizo brotar lágrimas de tristeza―. ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Me alegro tanto que estéis bien pero, **por culpa de este kuso hentai**, debo mantener las distancias hasta que elimine todo rastro de tan desagradable olor. Pero no os preocupéis por mí, aunque me sentiría de lo más afortunado si lo hicierais, porque os compensaré con unos platos que os harán mejorar vuestros sensuales cuerpos.

―¡Yo también quiero!― se quejó Luffy.

―Contigo resulta inútil porque tienes un cuerpo de goma, baka― le dijo mientras se alejaba―. También podrías dejar al marimo en una caja ya que para lo que hace normalmente no lo tendríamos tirado siempre por el medio.

―¿Le pasa algo malo a mi cuerpo, Nami?

A pesar de no estar tomando nada, Nami llegó a atragantarse de la impresión por semejante pregunta pero, afortunadamente, Juubako _abrió_ otra caja de donde empezó a brotar una alegre melodía.

_"It´s all the box lunch, not the half,_

_ jam-packed of something more than santouryuu_

_ shining and sparkling the box of 1000 ryou_

_ and full with delicious food and box calf."_

―¡Yohohoho! Dichosos los ojos que os ven aunque, claro está, yo no tengo ojos porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

―Shishishishi― pero las risas de Luffy y Brook, junto a la música de este, se vieron pronto acompañadas del ruido de las tripas de Luffy―. Tengo hambre― se lamentó lastimeramente―. ¡SANJI, MESHI!

―¿Nami-san, me harías el honor de enseñarme tus brag-…?

―¡De eso nada, bakayarou!― le gritó Nami abriéndole el cráneo de un puñetazo aunque se trataba de la abertura, antinatural, que ya poseía el cráneo de Brook.

―Total, solamente son unas bragas coloradas que apenas cubren nada― le explicó Luffy a Brook como si fuera algo para entablar conversación normalmente.

―¡LUFFY!― Nami sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar en combustión espontáneamente―. ¡No cuentes esas cosas!

―¿Se las has podido ver, Luffy-san? ¡Me das tanta envidia!― se lamentaba Brook para mortificación de Nami que se alejó de allí antes de que toda la sangre se instalase en su rostro colorado―. ¿Las tiene tan rojas como su rostro?― le preguntó señalando a Nami quien trataba de retirarse, de manera infructuosa, sin llamar más la atención.

―No sabría decirte― le respondió Luffy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por realizar la comparación―. Oi, Nami. ¿Puedes pararte un momento para verte la cara y ver si la tienes igual de roja como tus bragas?

¿En serio le había preguntado eso? Nami no podía creerse que Luffy pudiera ser tan idiota sin pretenderlo.

―Sería mejor si nos mostrase las bragas, Luffy-san― le propuso Brook―. Para comparar.

―¡Buena idea, Brook!― Luffy parecía tan emocionado como si Sanji le hubiera llamado para comer―. ¡Nami, enséñame otra vez tus bragas!

Nami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De seguir cerca de esa banda de hentais Luffy iba a terminar por formar parte de tan desagradable grupo.

―¡Urusei, baka!

Mientras tanto Juubako había sacado a los mugiwara presentes en el interior de la siguiente caja. Quienes resultaron ser Usopp y Chopper, por eliminación, y daban gracias y alabanzas a Robin por haberlos rescatado, el pobrecito de Chopper se abrazó a Robin entre lágrimas y sin visos de soltarse en un futuro cercano mientras que Usopp, una vez visto a salvo, empezó a asegurar que ya tenía una docena de planes para haber podido salir de la caja por su propia cuenta pero que no los había realizado porque tenía que dejarle alguna vez una oportunidad a Chopper para realizar una gesta heroica y valiente. Lo que visto el fracaso por parte de su pequeño nakama, este se sintió aún mucho peor por no haber podido sacarles de la caja.

Finalmente la última caja en la que se encontraba un mugiwara fue _abierta_ para mostrar a un Zoro durmiendo totalmente despreocupado y ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

―Yo podría jurar que este ni se ha enterado de lo que nos sucedió― negó Usopp con total incredulidad―. Nos derrotan y encierran y este se paso todo el tiempo durmiendo tan tranquilo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación o algo importante que hacer.

―Es probable que ya lo hiciera y ahora esté descansando― propuso Robin con una enigmática sonrisa.

―Ya, pero yo también luché antes de que nos encerraran y no me puse a dormir tan tranquilo― se defendió Usopp.

―No lo habrán anestesiado, ¿verdad?― sugirió Chopper―. Zoro es tan fuerte que podría haber sido capaz de destrozar esa caja de haber estado despierto.

―No estoy tan seguro. La caja parecía demasiado resistente en mi opinión. Yo creo que este, simplemente, se puso a dormir porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pero como había dicho Robin, ya lo había hecho y ahora descansaba.

―¿Qué haremos con él?― preguntó Chopper señalando a Juubako.

―Eso queda a la decisión de Luffy― le recordó Robin―. No obstante es nuestro senchou.

―Y hablando de Luffy, ¿por dónde anda?― preguntó Usopp buscando a su nakama con la mirada―. No me digas que aún sigue en una de esas cajas.

―Se fue tras Nami para ver si puede comer algo más.

―Hablando de meshi, a mí también me ha entrado algo de hambre. Espero que a Sanji le haya dado tiempo de preparar suficiente para comer porque tengo tanta hambre como Luffy.

―Yo también tengo hambre― dijo Chopper saltando del regazo de Robin a los hombros de Usopp―. Oh, habría que despertar a Zoro.

Robin le dislocó las piernas a Juubako, girándoselas antes de levantárselas y pegarlas contra la cabeza para luego mantenerlas allí atadas con cadenas. Pero como no iba a llevarlo ella, usando unos brazos _fleur_ gigantes, colocó el cuerpo maltrecho del cazador de recompensas sobre una carretilla.

―Yo me encargo de despertarle. Vosotros podríais llevárselo a Luffy― les dijo con esa tranquilizador sonrisa que lograba el efecto opuesto porque siempre lograba dejar todo nervioso a Usopp, y Chopper no podía evitar mirar para todas aquellas articulaciones retorcidas sin sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

―Claro, claro, nosotros se lo llevaremos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Robin, porque el capitán Usopp está aquí para solucionar todos tus problemas.

―Arigatou, capitán Usopp.

Entre risas, y apurando el paso, Usopp y Chopper dejaron a solas a sus dos nakama. ¿A solas? Sí, en un momento Franky había hecho mutis para ir en busca del baño y de un poco de cola para recargarse.

Robin se quedó allí de pie junto al cuerpo tumbado de Zoro quien descansaba con total placidez. Tenía que despertarle pero había maneras y _maneras_ de hacerlo correctamente, y agradablemente. Con una mano en la barbilla, en actitud meditabunda, apoyando el codo en la otra se puso de cuclillas junto al cuerpo de su nakama para acto seguido acariciarle el pecho desnudo con una mano recorriendo su infame cicatriz.

―¿Tan cansado te has quedado? Me parece a mí que necesitas mucho más entrenamiento― de improviso sintió una mano cogiéndola por la nuca y se percató de que era Zoro quien la había agarrado sin molestarse en abrir los ojos―. ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Zoro?

Sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte de Robin le fue acercando el rostro hasta que apenas les separaba unos inapreciables centímetros, o milímetros si nos apuramos midiéndolo.

―No descansaba… estaba esperando por ti, Robin― incluso sus parpadeos se realizaron al unísono de manera que sus miradas no se interrumpían en ningún momento―. Para tenerte a solas otra vez.

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso… otra vez.

―¡Mmmm… aisubeki!

Ciertamente muy adorable y encantador.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Si alguien llega a leer todas mis historias, en dicho caso lo lamento mucho (por la cuenta que me trae) y espero que no hicieras algo muy grave para tener que sufrir semejante castigo, de seguro que, en cierto sentido, parte de la premisa de esta historia podría semejarse a la de "Nexus", uno de mis fics Dramione; aunque solamente por el lugar en el que se desarrolla, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño de dicho lugar. Simple coincidencia ya que el origen de esta historia fue un fanart, otro más :P el resto solamente es 'ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos'… por cierto, dicha ilustración es la siguiente

h

t

t

p

:

/

/

w

w

w

.

p

i

x

i

v

.

n

e

t

/

m

e

m

b

e

r

i

l

l

u

s

t

.

p

h

p

?mode=manga&illust_id=33550622

Su aut r es ちきちき＠Twitter開始

_**Hako hako no mi**_: Pues eso mismo. ¿Habilidad paramecia para crear cajas? En serio, esto no es lo importante de la historia así que mejor solamente verlo de reojo y sin prestarle mucha atención xD

Y el final, sí, respuesta para el omake "Marchen Time".

Por cierto que este fic, ya que lo he terminado este mismo día, está dedicado a Naye Ralde del Club de Fans ZoroxRobin de Facebook. Bueno, he recibido la notificación y se ha dado la casualidad. Aunque también lo dedico a tod s los que hayan estado de cumpleaños, ¿lo que llevamos de este año 2013?, y no me haya enterado, o no me llegaron dichas notificaciones -.-U

**¡Gomennasai a tod s!** digo, **¡Feliz cumpleaños a tod s!**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
